iamasuperstarfandomcom-20200213-history
SonOfAPixel
Welcome to [[User:SonOfAPixel|'SON OF A..'.]]Pixel! 's userpage! Here you will be able to find more information about me! Userboxes Um alright, so I just rediscovered the password for this account. Hm, I may as well update my user page then... My Life Story (extended edition) I'm a major computer geek... I legit do not know what to put here anymore. Well I have a small group of friends, including most of the people on this wiki (yes, even Mr. Call Me By My Real Name). That's mostly the main reason that I still show up occasionally to be honest. I am one of the users who were here back when this wiki was young and in it's prime. It was a much more popular place back in the heyday, people all talked to each other and drama would ocassionally spark up. Not the mention the times that Stefanie had to fully disable the chatroom because she got fed up with our shi... you know what, you don't want to hear me ramble about this. I'm an admin here! At least on this account because Stefanie never set it up on my newer, phased out, account. I still come here occasionally just to look around and edit sometimes. I enjoy to listen to music, although my preference is quite ''outdated, considering I'll listen to stuff as far back as the Fallout soundtrack; but I will still willingly listen to modern rock music. I am interested in cars although I don't know very much about them. I am very good at identifying makes and models of cars because I have nothing better to do. I am '''extremely '''excited for when I get my license because my parents are always working so I almost never get out of the house. I used to be a very smart student and made the honor roll quite often, entering high school I have since discovered that that is not true. XD (not really XD though, i'm crying on the inside). I'm six foot, four inches tall and I weigh like 265 or some other large number and I honestly don't care. I enjoy pretty much all kinds of candy and making me choose my favorite is like... I can't think of a good analogy, BUT ITS JUST WRONG! I practically live on the internet because, once again, I have nothing better to do... Well besides my schoolwork and chores that I'm putting off and using the internet to numb myself from thinking of... '''I LOVE THE INTERNET, IT'S MY FRIEND, HMMKAY?' My favorite website, post-wiki, is YouTube, although I constantly check Facebook because it's the only IM system my friends use. I used to have a girlfriend named Rebekah. Now I don't. Then I had a girlfriend named Yvette until August 2016, now I don't again... So what are you guys doin' for Christmas. I'm very lonely... I'm not gonna hurtchu or anything... I was thinking maybe we could go on done to the, SUGAR SHACK. BUY A BREAD... but not to big... ...that got kind of weird back there, so I guess that means I've ran out of stuff to write about. :-/. As always, this is [[User:SonOfAPixel|'SON OF A..'.]]Pixel! signing off. Category:User Category:Matthew's Pages